Buffy's New Life
by Lyn Black
Summary: I know it's been done before in many different ways, but it's my take on what should've happened the night after Spike left town after sleeping with Anya. You know the drill, read, review and I'll put the next chapter up. New Ch. added
1. Prequel

D/C: I'm not gonna bother writing this every time, so pay close attention. Joss owns Buffy and the Scoobies and all I own is my plot, well, the stuff that Joss didn't write, of course.  
  
  
  
In the begining it was't anything out of the ordinary. Boyfriend and girlfriend sleep together, boyfriend sleeps with girlfriends friend, boyfriend skips town, major disasters for quite a few people.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"Dawn, are you ready for school?" I called upstairs to my little sister who stumbled down the stairs just after I called her for the fourth time.  
  
"I'm right here, there's no need to yell, besides, it's Saturday. There isn't any school. Can I go back to bed?" she asked, combing her hair with her hand. Without an answer, she wrapped her blue bathrobe back around her and took the stairs back up to her room.  
  
"Stupid me," I mumbled to myself, turning the flame off on the stove. The smell of the sizzling fat from the bacon I was making made me sick to my stomach, so I thrust the hot pan onto a cool burner and ran to the bathroom. A moment later I was kneeling at the toilet in the downstairs bathroom, throwing up last night's dinner.  
  
Willow let herself in and stood in the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N... nothing. I'm just feeling a little sick is all. Go on back up to bed if you want to," I told her.  
  
"Well I was going to, but I needed to go to the bathroom, and Dawn was using the upstairs one," she explained.  
  
"I'm fine now, so go ahead," I told her, reaching up to flush the toilet. I stood up and stepped outside.  
  
I called in to work and explained that I couldn't go that day.  
  
***********  
  
I know it's kinda short, but it just kind of summed everything up for everyone. 


	2. Chapter One

Buffy's New Life, Chapter One  
  
A/N: You may not like my pairings, but it's my story and I can do whatever I want to do with it.  
  
  
  
It's hard to believe that seventeen years have passed since Spike left. He still doesn't know.  
  
Angel and Spike finally get over their diffferences (I know, hard to believe) and became good friends right around the time Buffy grew up and started changing diapers all day.  
  
  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"Mom, why aren't you letting me slay tonight?" Joyce asked, begging.  
  
"I told you why, and you're just gonna have to accept it," I told her, pointing my finger at her.  
  
Joyce turned around abruptly and stormed upstairs, leaving me in a reverie, thinking about the past before she was born.  
  
***********  
  
Spike's POV  
  
"Come on, Spike, don't you even want to see how much Sunnydale's changed since you left?" Angel asked, tossing his suitcase in the car.  
  
"I don't know. I left for a reason, you know, and I didn't want to really go back," I rebbuttled.  
  
"Come on, neither of us have been to see the Scoobies in seventeen years, and I know you miss Dawn at the very least," Angel begged.  
  
I thought about it for awhile, before I went back inside the apartment building.  
  
"Where ya going?" Angel asked.  
  
"Where else? Upstairs to get my clothes, you dumb bloke," I called down to him.  
  
***********  
  
Why did I let Angel talk me into this? I asked myself, as I walked around the cemetary in silence. Just then, a familiar blonde face jumped in front of me. I grabbed her wrists and held on to her, a stake flailing in her hand.  
  
"Buffy?" I asked.  
  
"How do you... how do you know my mom?" she asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You mean you're not Buffy?"  
  
"No, I'm Joyce, her daughter. Who are you?" she asked, calming down.  
  
"Spike, and I'm a friend of hers. Haven't been back to this bloody place in seventeen years. You can stop throwing that stake now," I hinted.  
  
"She must've named you after her mum, I might guess?"  
  
"Yeah, and if you see her, could you like, not mention that you saw me in post-slayage mode?"  
  
"If you tell me where Little Bit is."  
  
"Little Bit? Who the fuck is that?"  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Oh, now I remember. So you're the vamp my aunt had the crush on..."  
  
"Crush?"  
  
"Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
"Just tell me where she is, okay? And I'll keep your little secret?"  
  
"She's staying with us for now," she explained. "And if you'll excuse me, I have some slayage to attend to."  
  
She started to walk off, so I followed her example and went back to the Summers house, a place I hadn't been to since the night I left.  
  
***********  
  
I rung the doorbell and waited. A moment later the door swung open, revealing a friend I hadn't seen in seventeen years. Age hadn't fazed her, her hair was still the same shade, her creamy complexion unmarred by her thirty-odd years. Everything was the same but for two things: the ring on her finger and a stomach indicating she was deep into pregnancy.  
  
"Spike? Is that you?" Dawn asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"Little Bit?" I asked. She invited me in and took me into the living room to sit. Just then Buffy walked in, carrying a glass bowl of chips, which she promptly flung in the air before she hit the wall.  
  
It was two hours before she came to, and by that time, Angel had arrived.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. She walked in the room then she bloody fainted, I guess. And congratulations, Little Bit. Who's your husband?" I asked.  
  
Just then I got my answer. Xander walked in carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Nooo... You're telling me... no, Xander?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, he's my fiance'. We've been engaged for almost a year now," she replied.  
  
Xander joined her on the couch, giving her a kiss.  
  
"You still got that chip up there?" he asked, pointing up at his head. Dawn elbowed his stomach. "Oww."  
  
Buffy sat up and toddled over to the chair.  
  
"Okay, Buff?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll... I'll be fine. Can I have a glass of water?" she asked, rubbing her temples.  
  
Dawn got up and walked out to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for awhile, until Buffy invited us to stay the night.  
  
"There's some cots in the basement. I don't really know where else you can stay from the sunlight."  
  
***********  
  
The next night when we could move about freely, Dawn invited us over for dinner, along with Joyce, Buffy and Willow.  
  
"I got a postcard from Cordelia and Wes last week," Buffy said, keeping the conversation light. "They just finished putting their house together in London."  
  
Angel snorted into his glass of pig's blood.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Well, Cordelia's our age, and Wes, is well..." Buffy started.  
  
"Wes is about ten years older, and was Buffy's third watcher, right?" Dawn answered.  
  
Xander muttered under his breath, and Dawn, who was sitting to his left, backhanded his arm. He went "Oww", of course, while Dawn smiled sheepishly.  
  
"And Giles is back in town," Willow added, shyly.  
  
The meal went like that for another half an hour, so I excused myself and walked onto the porch for a smoke. Xander joined me.  
  
"Can I try one?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care. It's your fault if you get hooked, though," I said, showing him the package. He took one and shoved it in his mouth, trying to look cool. I gave him a match, which he took and tryed a mock-cowboy I'm-so-cool- look-at-me thing, while striking it on the railing. He lit it and promptly started coughing up a storm.  
  
"Strong," he pondered outloud, in between gagging.  
  
***********  
  
We finished smoking (and in Xander's case: coughing) and went back inside. Buffy looked flushed again, and excused herself, while Joyce brought up a conversation.  
  
"So you and Angel... friends, right?" she asked.  
  
"We patched up our differences, yeah. What about?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, looking away at her glass of Coke.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"When am I gonna tell him?" I asked myself, pacing in the bathroom.  
  
I thought about it.  
  
"What if he doesn't care? What if?" all of these different emotions ran through my head, giving me a headache. I opened the cabinet door and rummaged around for a bottle of asprin. I found one and popped one with a glass of water from the sink. I leaned at the vanity for a moment before I regained my composure. "Might as well tell her first."  
  
I rejoined everyone in the living room.  
  
"Well, sorry to eat and run, but Joyce has a civics test tomorrow, and has to finish studiying for it," I said, motioning her to the door.  
  
I took her hand before she could protest and we told everyone good bye.  
  
"You guys know the way home, right?" I asked.  
  
The muttered that they did and we walked home.  
  
"Mom, I don't have a test tomorrow, and I don't even take civics. What's this about?" she begged.  
  
"We really have to talk."  
  
***********  
  
While we were safely locked in her bedroom, I tried to spit it out. But it all tumbled out as a hapazard jumble of words.  
  
"Your father... left... before you were... never told him... have to now... back in town..." I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Are you saying my father didn't know about me, and now he's back in town?" she asked, watching me pace around her room.  
  
"Well, I didn't even know until after he left. I stayed in touch with his friends when I wasn't staking them, but usually they got dusted," I added.  
  
"What... you're saying... my father's a... vamp?" she lept up and grabbed her backpack with the gear Giles gave her for her birthday.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Slaying. I need to think," she shouted as she slammed the door.  
  
"Didn't go as well as I planned. Now how am I gonna go about telling him?"  
  
Joyce got home at around midnight, and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out.  
  
"What's up her ass?" Spike asked.  
  
I shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
***********  
  
Joyce's POV  
  
"When was she planning on telling me about this?" I asked myself, staking a vamp, who promptly turned to dust.  
  
"And what kind of a slayer sleeps with a vamp? She's got a lot of explaining to do," I muttered to myself.  
  
"Giles. He'll know what all of this is about," I said to myself, walking to his house.  
  
I came upon his elaborate Spanish-themed apartment complex, and what I saw shocked and amazed me. Looking through his open window, there was Giles, and of all people, Willow. And it looked like they were making out.  
  
"Looks like I'm not getting any help from either of them."  
  
Just then Giles broke away from their embrace and noticed me, poised to knock on his door.  
  
"Joyce?" they asked in unison. I started to walk away, but Giles caught up to me.  
  
"Come on in, Joyce," he invited, his lips coated in a tanish lip gloss, apparently Willow's. I motioned to my lips and when we got in, I handed him a Kleenex from the end table.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, rapidly running to a mirror to rub it off.  
  
Willow called after him, "Use soap and water! That's the long-wearing stuff!"  
  
I muttered to myself, about mid-life crisises and inept so-called adults going into their fourties.  
  
"Aunt Will, do you know who my father is?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you ask? I was on my way to England to join Giles when I found out she was pregnant with you," she told me.  
  
I shrugged the last comment off. "Because when we got back from Aunt Dawn's, she was trying to tell me something about my father that I couldn't quite understand. Something about he was a vampire who's back in town...."  
  
Willow interrupted me. "Vampire!" she shrieked, leaping up and starting to pace. "Now I've figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"Well, your mom was seeing Spike a long time ago, not long before he left town. He slept with Xander's ex fiance' and fled town," she told me, trying to relax.  
  
"Who fled town?" Giles asked, joining the conversation, wiping his face with a green hand towel.  
  
"Spike," I answered. "Giles, do you know who my father is?"  
  
"I know your mother knows, but beyond that, I was in England when we found out she was with child," he responded, vaguely.  
  
***********  
  
I walked home in silence, knowing there was something they weren't telling me. 


End file.
